


The Methodology Of Mashed Potatoes

by FeathersMcStrange



Series: Doppelgänger (Warehouse 13/The Following) [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure they’re not supposed to look like that.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Steve says without looking up from the honestly massive pot of potatoes sitting on the counter in front of him, the force of his intense concentration. “I haven’t put it through the ricer yet.”</p>
<p>“They’re potatoes, why in the dry cracked desert badlands would you put them through a ricer.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Takes place in DG!Verse, but the verse is not actually relevant outside a brief mention of Mike having a brother. Can be read on its own easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Methodology Of Mashed Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to you if you catch the subtle indication this is, in fact, a dg!verse fic.

“I’m pretty sure they’re not supposed to look like that.”

“Obviously,” Steve says without looking up from the honestly massive pot of potatoes sitting on the counter in front of him, the force of his intense concentration. “I haven’t put it through the ricer yet.”

“They’re potatoes, why in the dry cracked desert badlands would you put them through a ricer.”

At this point Steve looks up from his task, raising an eyebrow at Claudia and pointing a spoon at her. “Have you ever,  _ever_  made mashed potatoes from scratch? In your life? No? Well then  _hush_. And stop eating them, we won’t have any left for dinner.”

Now it’s Claudia’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Steve. “You put like. Ten potatoes in there.”

“In case you weren’t aware, there’s gonna be like. At least that many people at dinner tonight.” It’s the middle of January and yet somehow they’d come to the decision to throw a holiday style ‘family reunion dinner’, inviting everybody they could conceivably think to invite.

“Artie, Leena, Artie’s dad, you, me, my brother,  _your_  brother,” Claudia lists, ticking off fingers as she names people.

A crash from the living room, followed shortly by a loud, exasperated, “ _PETE_.”

“…those two.”

Steve snorts and gets the ricer out of the cupboard. Claudia watches in complete fascination as he starts to mash the potatoes through the contraption. Eventually, she bounces off the counter she’s sitting on, ducks under Steve’s arm, back to his chest, and snatches the wooden tool he was using to crush the lumps out of his project.

“My turn! I wanna try.” Behind her, Claudia hears him laugh, his forehead dropping briefly onto her shoulder.

“See now you’re not making fun of my potato ricer are you.”

Hopping onto the counter where Claudia was sitting before, Steve folds his arms and watches her enthusiastically mash potatoes through a ricer until a louder crash comes from the living room and they both have to go deal with whatever mess Pete’s made with folding chairs.


End file.
